ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Two of the Girls
is an episode of The Loud House. Synopsis After tiring of their brothers' antics, Linka and Lola wonder what life would be like if they had sisters. Louis' new watch inventions takes Linka and Lola to a genderbender reality where they adapt to it at first – until they learn the downsides of having sisters, forcing them to try to return to their own reality before the deadline of their time there expires. Plot Linka and Claire are looking through the fridge for something to eat. After finding a jar of peanut butter, Linka sticks her finger in the peanut butter, and sticks it in her mouth. She then attempts to stick the same finger back into the jar, but Lola notices this, and starts to shout at Linka to have some class. Lamar arrives with Mr. Coconuts to deliver a joke when suddenly, Linka burps in front of Lamar, causing him to tell a joke that jabs at Linka and Lola. When Linka complains with Lola that life in the Loud House is always like this (followed by series of flashbacks showing the issues of living with siblings, such as Lola's long waiting time to use a bathroom, constant gang ups on Linka to make her look good in front of Ronnie, rejecting their ideas of go to the mall, and opting to go to an rock concert, and giving Linka and Lola massive intensive care just because they got a minor cramp), they wish that they had nine sisters instead of nine brothers. That night, Louis, who took what Linka and Lola said into consideration, has made a watch that can make a portal that will transport Linka and Lola into the world of their dreams. Linka and Lola take the watch, and Louis warns them that they needs to return back to their original world within 24 hours, or else they'll be stuck in the new dimension forever. With that in mind, Linka and Lola jump in. Linka and Lola land in the hallway, but don't see any noticeable changes. Suddenly, the brothers (who are now girls) exit their rooms. Linka and Lola are ecstatic at this and to their surprise, they all want to go to the mall. After their trip, they go over to Gus' Games and Grub to enjoy pizza. They arrive back home where they greet their parents (who are wearing inverted clothes) and quickly dog-pile on Dad. Linka and Lola discover their beds are in Lynn and Lucy's (Lynn and Lars') bedroom. Linka and Lola are having such a fun time in this dimension, that they decide to stay in it forever, and Linka tosses the watch away. The next day, Linka and Lola wake up and receive two respective horrible punches: one for Linka from Lynn (for waking her up) and one for Lola from Lucy (for scratching her coffin). Linka and Lola attempt to use the bathroom, but is revealed to be a pigsty or an poop to their horror. Luna (Luke), having been woken up from Linka's complaining, agrees that the bathroom is messy and says that she, Linka and Lola should clean it. But Luna's method of "cleaning" involves them using Linka and Lola's heads to scrub the toilet and taking a pee. Linka and Lola walk out and are mocked by their sisters because of this. They trip and hurt their thumbs and instead of consoling them, Leni (Lenny) tells them to shake it off instead. Lola tries to convince Lily (Leon) to kiss their "boo-boo" to make it better, but instead responds by biting her and Linka's thumbs, causing the sisters to laugh even harder. Later, while getting ready for a date with Ronnie and a Girl Scout trip respectively, Linka and Lola see Lana and Luan (Logan and Lamar) wearing their dresses. They then inform them that because they didn't have any clean dresses at the moment, they decided to wear their dresses instead, much to their annoyance. The girls then proceed to make fun of Linka for her relationship with Ronnie. Luan pulls Lola's underwear up to her chest, and messes with Linka's hair (along with kicking her face), annoying them even more. The sisters then dog-pile onto Linka and Lola before giving them a "Loud House-style Dutch oven." Linka and Lola, having second thoughts living in this world, decide to head back to their own world. With five minutes left on the clock, Linka and Lola look through the garbage can where Linka threw the watch away, but to their horror, the watch is gone. It turns out that Leni found it and decides to play "Keep Away" with the watch, to which the eight other girls join in. Linka tricks her sisters into dog-piling on Dad again and she and Lola use that distraction to take the watch back. With a few seconds left on the clock, Linka and Lola open a portal and jump in (but not before Lynn pantses them one last time). Linka falls through the portal and into a dimension that she initially believes is her original world (even finding Bun-Bun's okay). Suddenly, the nine girls burst into her room, making Linka and Lola think that they didn't escape the girls dimension. However, the girls mysteriously have looks of concern on their faces and are asking them if they're okay instead of bullying them. When Linka and Lola expresses confusion as to why the girls are seemingly being so nice to him, Leni asks, "Want us to stay until you fall asleep, Lincoln and Lexx?" Realizing they have been called with male names, "Linka" realizes that her room is all for boys, and upon seeing her reflection on the mirror, "Linka" soon realizes that she's in the wrong dimension along with "Lola". They're now in a dimension where everything is the opposite: they're now the only two boys in the family, named Lincoln and Lexx, in a family with nine girls. This revelation causes Lincoln and Lexx to scream loudly. Suddenly, Linka and Lola wake up, realizing that the entire ordeal was just a nightmare. The brothers, having been alarmed by their sisters are screaming, barge into Linka's room, and ask if they're okay. Linka and Lola assure them that they're fine and express their thankfulness on having brothers instead of sisters (confusing their brothers until they claim that they were talking about nuns). When Lenny finds a watch on the floor and asks Linka and Lola if they knows who it belongs to, Linka and Lola, mistaking it for the portal watch from their dream, quickly destroy it. However, it turns out the watch actually belonged to Loki who, naturally, is mad at his sisters for destroying it, claiming that Linka and Lola's going to pay for it. At first, they think this means that Loki's going to give them a swirly, but he explains that he means they'll literally pay for it (as in, buy him a new watch with their own money). After their brothers leave Linka's room, Linka and Lola are glad that their brothers are nothing like the sisters from the dream. However, Lynn comes back and pantses Linka and Lola, causing them to annoyingly remark "except for Lynn". Cast Trivia *This is one of the fewer episodes who don't contain subplots. *In the Season 4 episode "Halt in the Name of Loud", Linka mentioned Loki's broken watch; however, Loki has a new watch when he's buying at the store. **Also, the genderbent versions of Linka and Lola can be used in "Lincoln and Lexx". CN Skull variants *The genderbent Louds say "skull". Category:Episodes